It's So Wrong, But It Feels So Right
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: Two hedgehogs live in the oppressive society of Robotropolis, in which not only is almost everything fun imaginable outlawed, but so are homosexual relationships. What happens when Sonic and Manic fall in love with each other, and what will they do when they find out they are biological brothers? SonManic/SonicxManic. Incest and yaoi. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

_Hey, all! Tails Luv-er here once again with yet another fanfic. I've recently come across some SonManic (Sonic x Manic) fanfics here on FanFiction. Really, what would happen if you had a relationship, and then found out that you're related? This is what this fic is all about. Warning: contains incest and yaoi. If you don't like, then don't read. I wrote this because I find them a very cute couple. Anyway, if you're reading, enjoy!_

* * *

It's So Wrong, But It Feels So Right

Prologue

Robotropolis… The capital metropolis of the Robotnik Empire… It was a dirty place, although dirty was too kind of a word to describe the dump that the tyrant Doctor Robotnik considered a city. Filthy as it was, though, it had always been home to Manic the Hedgehog. The twelve-year-old green hedgehog had, for some odd reason, taken a liking to the uncleanliness of the city. It could have been caused by the fact that he lived in the sewers of the city, but honestly, Manic just liked being able to hide out in stuff that wasn't supposed to be there.

The reason for this need to hide out was because of Manic's lifestyle as a thief. Because he was brought up by a thief and in less-than-desirable conditions, he quickly learned that stealing was the only way he was to survive, but if he was going to do it, he needed precision and dexterity, both of which he had. His caretaker, Ferrell, had always admired the hedgie's skill in thievery and stealth, especially in pickpocketing. One day, Manic had even stolen enough money to buy enough food to feed an entire army. This money was soon stolen from him and Ferrell, but Manic still felt all warm and fuzzy inside because of his accomplishment.

There was more behind Manic than just being a thief, though. He had realized something about a month ago, and it was chewing him up inside. No matter how hard he tried, the emerald hedgie just couldn't live peacefully with this. He just didn't find women attractive. Was there anything wrong with that? Manic the Hedgehog just couldn't believe that he, of all people, was gay. It's not as if he wanted to be gay either, as it was frowned upon by everyone, aristocrats and street rats alike. He just decided to try and live his life normally, but as he sat and played with his drumsticks in the junkyard, he wondered how he was going to hide this if he saw someone really attractive…

* * *

Ogilvie Maurice "Sonic" the Hedgehog sat in his uncle's house, playing his guitar and having a good time. Ever since his parents' house was burnt down and his parents themselves roboticized by Robotnik, Sonic had been living with his uncle, Chuck, in Robotropolis. Chuck and Sonic were part of a very special organization, however. This organization, simply termed the Resistance, was exactly that against Robotnik. The evil dictator oppressed everyone, no matter what their status in society was. Even the aristocrats, who had it good compared to the rest of the citizens, found themselves to just be pawns in Robotnik's game.

Sonic, however, felt more oppressed as each day went on, as Robotnik would immediately roboticize anyone like him, and it wasn't just being in the Resistance that would guarantee his roboticization. He'd had a dirty little secret, and that was that he was gay. He didn't tell anyone he didn't trust, which meant that he had only told his uncle. Chuck didn't have any problems with his nephew's sexuality, but he was just worried about him, and how this only increased the twelve-year-old cobalt hedgehog's chances of being exposed as not only one unlawful thing, but two…

"Hey, Sonic, I need some parts for a new machine I'm building. Can you go to the junkyard and scavenge some scrap metal? Hopefully, I can make use of some of the stuff you bring me."

_Thank goodness!_ thought Sonic. He needed to get out of the house for now and get some semi-fresh air. "Sure, unc! Be back in a flash!" Chuck knew that Sonic was going to be gone for an hour or two, though. He didn't really need the parts; he just wanted Sonic to have some time outside.

Sonic ran out of the house, sniffing the air that somehow smelled clean and dirty at the same time. He lived in a less-affected area of Robotropolis, so the pollution wasn't as thick, but it was still filthier than a dumpster. "No offense, dumpsters, but you're beaten there," muttered Sonic to himself as he ran through the littered streets. As much as he hated to admit that there was something good about the city, the streets were definitely good for running. Lots of straightaways and curves made them the perfect race track. "Too bad there aren't any races here…"

Soon enough, he arrived at the junkyard, and he started looking for scrap metal that looked useful. He really didn't know what Uncle Chuck would find useful, but hey, he always managed to make things work with whatever Sonic brought him. After he had gathered a couple pieces, however, he heard a drumming sound coming from deeper within the junkyard. His survival instincts were telling him to flee, in case it was something bad, but his curiosity made him move toward the sound.

He continuously moved toward the rhythmic tapping until it sounded like it was just on the other side of a junkpile. He peeked around the corner and saw a green hedgehog about his age drumming on a couple pieces of metal with drumsticks, and that hedgehog was none other than Manic. The emerald hedgie was too absorbed in this activity to notice Sonic staring straight at him. "Hmm…" whispered Sonic to himself. "He's kinda cute…" Manic's sapphire eyes were completely focused on the drumming until Sonic shuffled around, knocking a few pieces of junk over.

This startled both hedgehogs, and Sonic fell to the ground as a piece of metal hit him on the head. Manic looked at the attractive blue hedgehog and immediately started to blush. At this rate, his gayness wouldn't stay a secret for long. He had to stop blushing right away, or he might get reported to Robotnik. The blushing only intensified as Sonic's emerald eyes looked at him, but Manic saw something unexpected. The cobalt hedgie was blushing as well.

"S-sorry!" apologized Sonic. "Did I interrupt your drumming?" Sonic was completely unaware of Manic's blushing, while the latter was fully aware of the former's.

"N-n-no…" stuttered Manic. "You're f-fine…" Both hedgehogs tried frantically to stop blushing, but they just couldn't bring themselves to.

"So, what's your name?" asked Sonic in an attempt to stimulate conversation.

"I'm Manic," replied the emerald hedgehog. "What's yours?"

Sonic thought for a second, wondering if he should tell this boy his real name or his nickname. "I'm Ogilvie, but call me Sonic!"

"Sonic, huh?" inquired Manic. "I like it! Sounds fast!"

After that, Sonic tried so hard to keep what he wanted to say contained, but the more he tried, the harder it became. If he let it out, he didn't know what would happen. "Has anyone ever told you that you're cute, Manic?" Realizing what he just said, Sonic reached up to his mouth with both hands and covered it. "Shit!" he yelled while whispering into his hands. _Get ready for a one-way ticket to the roboticizer, Sonic…_ he thought.

Manic's reply, however, shocked Sonic. "Yeah, I've had a couple girls tell me that, but you're the first guy that's called me that. I'd rather have a guy call me that, though." Both boys were stunned with themselves and with each other. They had just revealed a secret that could get them roboticized.

"You're gay, too?" asked Sonic.

Manic nodded and smiled, finally happy to have found somebody else who was like him. "Yeah, and you're kinda hot, if I do say so myself. Ever been called that by a guy?"

Sonic shook his head and also smiled. He could actually be himself around Manic. He had just met the green hedgehog, and yet he felt attached to him already. He studied more of Manic's features. First and foremost, he had the most stunning cobalt eyes in the world. Some of his quills were spiked upward, and they curved downward at certain points. His left ear had two piercings on it, and he wore spiked bracelets, an orange vest, and red and white shoes. He also wore a medallion around his neck that was in the shape of a drum set and an orange fanny pack around his waist.

The medallion reminded Sonic of his own medallion, except his was in the shape of an electric guitar. Besides his medallion, all Sonic wore were red shoes with a white stripe and white gloves. His quills were combed straight back, and Manic couldn't tell if they were gelled or if they naturally stayed that way. "So, uh, where are you from, Sonic?" asked Manic.

"I'm from the outer part of the city," replied the blue hedgie. "Y'know, the part that isn't as polluted." He walked over and sat by Manic, causing both boys to blush once again. "Where do you live, Manic?"

Manic wasn't quite sure if he could trust Sonic or not, but… "I live in the sewers with my caretaker, Ferrell. We weren't so lucky as to get an actual house, so we have to steal to survive…" To Sonic, this just made Manic more attractive, but Manic mistook the look on his face for something else. "I haven't stolen anything from you, though. I'm being completely honest!"

Sonic raised one eyebrow at this. "I never suspected you of stealing anything from me. Jeez… Paranoid much?"

Manic rubbed the back of his head while smiling. "Sorry. Yeah, I am a bit paranoid, but you can never be too careful when you're a thief _and_ gay. If people found out either one, I would definitely be roboticized."

Manic started drumming on the ground as Sonic responded, "I know what you mean. If people knew I was either gay or in the Resistance, who knows what would happen to me."

Manic looked at Sonic, his sapphire eyes wide with surprise. "You're part of the Resistance? Man, that must be tough!"

Sonic tilted his head a couple times. "Yeah, it is tough, but I live with it."

At that point, Manic looked like he was trying to get something out of his mouth, and he was trying to do exactly that. "S-Sonic, I was w-w-wondering…" Manic wasn't sure if he could get it out. "If y-you could…"

Sonic noticed his troubles and said, "C'mon, just spit it out. Whatever you wanna say, I'm sure I can handle it."

This made Manic a little more comfortable, but not much. "If you could… g-go… go on a… on a… on a…"

Sonic knew what would inevitably come next, so he helped the emerald hedgie out a bit. "Go on a date with you?" he finished for Manic.

Manic looked at the blue hedgehog's emerald eyes with his own sapphire ones pleadingly. "Well…" started Sonic. "Sure, why not! You are cute, after all, and you seem like a person I'd date. It'd have to be somewhere secluded, though…"

Manic shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe not completely secluded… I know a gay-friendly club around here, and they have great food and great music." That definitely sounded better than any place Sonic could have thought of.

"Sounds good! I'll meet you here on Thursday at six, and you can take me there then, okay?"

He gave Manic a thumbs-up before the green hedgehog replied, "Yup! I'll see you then!"

Sonic got up from his spot and ran over to pick up the pieces of scrap metal that he dropped. "Bye!" he exclaimed as he ran off to his house. Manic waved to him and exclaimed the same word back to him. When Sonic arrived at his house, he gave the pieces of scrap metal to Chuck and walked over to the couch, where he immediately plopped down onto his back and let out a long in-love sigh. He smiled as he looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face, picturing the handsome hedgehog he had just met today.

"Someone seems happy today!" exclaimed Chuck as he sat down next to Sonic's head.

"Oh, I'm more than happy, unc!" stated Sonic "I'm ecstatic!"

Chuck chuckled at that and said, "Never heard you use that word before. What happened out there?"

An even wider smile spread across Sonic's face. "Oh, nothing much… except for the fact that I just met the most devastatingly cute guy ever! I don't know what it is about him, but he's like a Prince Charming from a Disney storybook… although definitely younger. He even asked me on a date! I'm so excited I feel like I could pass out!"

This earned another chuckle from Chuck. He didn't think he had seen Sonic that happy since before the Blue Blur's parents were arrested. "Just make sure to keep it on the down-low, sonny boy. We wouldn't want Robotnik to find out something like this. When and where's the date?"

Sonic held up two fingers. "Two days from now at six, and it's at a club that's supposed to have great music and food, and don't worry, Manic says it's gay-friendly."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "So Manic's his name? Interesting…"

"Yeah, his name's a bit weird, but hey, so is mine," replied Sonic. Chuck was now curious. He wanted to know more about this "Manic" character, and so Sonic began to explain to him…

* * *

As Manic walked into the sewers where he lived, he exclaimed, "Now _that_ was the best thing that's ever happened to me! Period!" He really hoped that Ferrell was the only one there, and thankfully he was, because others would have begun to ask questions that would seriously invade his privacy. He had only told Ferrell and the normals at the club about his sexuality, and he didn't want anyone finding out yet.

"What's the best thing that's ever happened to you, Manic?" Manic looked up at the tall… well actually, he didn't know what Ferrell was, but he didn't care.

"I met the hottest guy _ever_! I even arranged a date with him at the Death Egg Club!"

Finally… The boy Ferrell considered his son had finally gotten a date with someone. He didn't care if that person was a boy or a girl; he was just happy for Manic. "That's great, Manic! Let me tell you something, though. I know I've always told you to lie to people, but when you go on a date, that's a big no-no. This guy isn't gonna like you if you lie to him. So what's his name, anyway?"

The lovestruck hedgehog fell onto the mat and sleeping bag that were his bed and answered, "His name is Sonic, and boy, is he dreamy… And his eyes… They look like gleaming emeralds…" Ferrell smiled. His boy was falling in love…

* * *

Thursday seemed like it couldn't come fast enough for the two hedgehogs. When it finally came, both hedgies found themselves to be nervous beyond belief. Sonic had spent over an hour trying to make sure his quills were combed as nicely as possible behind his head, and Manic had to make sure that his quills were spiked up just enough. "How do I look?" they asked their father figures at coincidentally the same exact time.

Chuck looked at the cobalt hedgehog. He really was trying to impress Manic. He had even taken a bath, which was saying something, because he absolutely hated water. However, he was still worried that he didn't look presentable enough. "You look great, Sonic." Even though he wasn't wearing anything that he didn't normally wear, his striped shoes were polished until they were shiny as glass, and his gloves were almost as white as a piece of paper.

"Okay, I'm going! Bye, unc!" Chuck chuckled a bit and waved as the blue streak sped off toward the junkyard.

Ferrell honestly didn't know what to say to Manic. He had never seen the emerald hedgehog prepare that much for anything before. "Well?" asked Manic, still waiting for an answer. Manic really didn't look that different to Ferrell. Maybe a bit cleaned up, yes, but he was still wearing everything that he normally would, except for one thing. He was wearing sunglasses, as he thought that might make him look better.

"You look good, Manic. I wouldn't worry about a thing."

Manic smiled and ran off toward the junkyard. "Thanks, Ferrell!" he exclaimed.

When Sonic arrived at the junkyard, Manic hadn't quite made it yet. Sonic knew he was early, so he had no choice but to wait. He started tapping his foot to pass the time, and within a few minutes, Manic arrived. "I'm waiting!" exclaimed the blue hedgie jokingly, making the green one smile.

"Hey, Sonic. You ready to go?" Sonic nodded and noticed Manic's sunglasses. Yeah, he liked them, but…

"Take off the sunglasses. I can't see your eyes. I wanna see your eyes. Please?" Manic smiled and sighed.

"Fine…" he responded, taking off the sunglasses that Sonic thought were needless and revealing his blue eyes.

"That's better!" exclaimed Sonic as he grabbed Manic's hand. "Now, where's this club."

Both of them blushed at the warmth of each other's hands, and Manic lead Sonic to an isolated basement, wherein lied several tables and a stage, on which a rock band was playing. They walked over to one of the tables and sat down, and the only thing both of them were thinking was, _Man, this is gonna be the best date ever…_

* * *

After they had eaten dinner and had a good time listening to some music, the two hedgies were headed hand-in-hand back to the junkyard. "Thanks for the date, Manic! It was awesome!" exclaimed Sonic.

Manic smiled. "No prob. I had a great time, too!" The two of them truly did have a good time at the club. When they arrived at the junkyard, Sonic said, "Well, I guess we'd better be getting home." They had spent about four hours at the club. Surely their guardians would be getting worried.

Manic rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. See ya, Sonic."

Sonic started to walk away and responded, "See ya, Manic!" but Manic grabbed the blue hedgehog's arm.

"Wait!" Sonic turned around and asked him what was wrong. Instead of replying back with words, however, Manic leaned in and pressed his lips against Sonic's. Sonic gasped a little at the suddenness of it all but welcomed the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Manic's neck.

When they broke away, they were both partially out of breath. "Wow…" both of them said simultaneously.

Out of pure nervousness, the emerald hedgie said, "W-we should really be getting home," blushing more than he ever had in his entire life.

Sonic, who was blushing that much as well, replied, "Y-yeah. I'll s-see ya later, M-Manic." They both waved at each other, and then hurried home.

When Sonic made it home, he ran into his room and plopped down on his bed, and Manic did the same thing. When Chuck and Ferrell both asked them what had happened, they simply replied, "He kissed me…" with the smiles they had on their faces not leaving for the entire rest of the night.

"I never believed in true love…" started Sonic.

"but now, I've fallen in love with someone!" finished Manic.

* * *

_I don't know why, but Sonic and Manic just seem like such a cute couple to me! Well, I hope you liked, and please review, but no flaming if you don't like what this fic contains. Please. Thank you in advance!_

-Tails Luv-er


	2. Chapter One

_Whew! Two chapters in one day! I am on fire! Well, it's time for more of the cute couple of Sonic and Manic! This is where the action really gets started. It's an adaptation of Sonic Underground, but it focuses a lot on the developing relationship between Sonic and Manic, but anyway, here we go! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One

Three years had passed since Sonic and Manic had first encountered each other, and their relationship had become very strong in those three years. In fact, for two of those three years, they had been going steady with each other. Everyone close to them knew about their relationship, or at least, everyone that they trusted. If there was even a chance that someone could turn them in, they weren't told about it. It was as simple as that, and it worked great. This night, the two of them had arranged a date once again at the Death Egg Club, but before the date, Sonic had some important Freedom Fighter duties to attend to.

"All right, Sonic, looks like Robotnik's got a new forcefield that he's gonna put up around all his factories," said Chuck as Sonic sat on the metal bench in their hideout and played his guitar. "You're gonna need to go as fast as you can if you want to break through it."

Sonic stopped playing his guitar and responded, "No prob, unc! Gotcha covered!" He set his guitar down, and Chuck walked up to the periscope, which he used to make sure the coast was clear.

"All right, sonny boy, jelly and jam time!" he exclaimed, but Sonic just sighed.

"It's _juice_ and jam, unc…" he said.

Chuck laughed and replied, "Right, right. Anyway, you have to go!" Sonic nodded and rushed out right as Chuck opened the camouflaged entrance. Sonic was headed straight for one of Robotnik's factories. The reason for this is because he was the Resistance's "secret weapon". He would run into all of the bloated madman's important factories and blow them up, and he was so fast that none of the cameras could catch him; all he looked like to them was a blue blur, hence one of his nicknames, the Blue Blur. This factory, however, was a decent distance away, and it would take him at least a minute to get there.

When he finally arrived, he took out his binoculars and looked at the factory, which was already surrounded by the red prototype forcefield that Chuck spoke about. "You sure you wanna do this, sonny boy?" asked Chuck through the communicator. "You can always turn back if you don't want to."

Even though he knew Chuck couldn't see him, he shook his head. "I've gotta do this, Uncle Chuck, or else he'll put those things up around every factory. I've gotta do it to it! See ya when I get back home!" The fourteen-year-old cobalt hedgie took a deep breath before speeding off toward the factory.

When he eventually hit the forcefield, he slowed down for a split second, and then struggled as he tried to keep his speed up. "Just a little more!" he kept telling himself. It kind of hurt to run through the forcefield. It felt as if he was being burnt despite no physical wounds appearing on his skin or fur. The field was definitely thick, and it took him a good fifteen seconds to bust through it, but when he did, he let loose a sigh of relief. That thing was sure a pain in the butt.

He rushed into the factory and dropped explosives every which way, as to ensure that the factory would explode. As soon as he exited the factory, he pressed a button on a remote, and the bombs detonated simultaneously. "Yeah, all right! Sonic: one, Robuttnik: zippo! Score for the Freedom Fighters!" Too bad he didn't catch Robotnik in the explosion, as he had flown away just in time, so he was only tossed a bit by the explosion. Sonic's occasional nickname for the evil doctor came in handy in his next comment. "Tossed Eggman Salad! Would you like any? Ha! See ya, Buttnik!"

As he raced home, however, he felt his strength start to leave him, and when he got back to his house, he walked over to the couch and plopped right onto it, fainting almost immediately afterward. That forcefield had really done a number on him. As he fainted, he thought, _I hope Manic doesn't think I forgot about our date…_ Chuck came out of his workshop to see Sonic, but instead, he found him laying on the couch, and his breathing came in short pants. He felt his nephew's head, and it was hot to the touch.

"You really got Robotnik good, sonny boy," he said as he lightly patted the blue hedgehog's back. "He won't be recovering from that for a while. I'm gonna go get a doctor. You just stay right there, and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Chuck didn't know why, but he was crying. He had this feeling that something bad was going to happen to him that day, and that Sonic needed to get well as soon as possible. He left the house, and in turn left Sonic alone.

After a few minutes, a bright flash of light appeared in the house, arousing Sonic from his sleep. "Wha? Who?" he mumbled incoherently as he stared at the light with half-open eyes. From the light soon appeared a… something… Sonic couldn't tell what it was, but he thought his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"The time has come, Sonic," said the… thing that Sonic was seeing.

Sonic sighed and pulled his pillow over his face. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Whatever…" The "whatever it was" was starting to get annoyed with the sapphire hedgehog.

"Sonic, your destiny awaits."

However, Sonic wasn't in the mood for any destiny crap, especially if this thing was no more than a hallucination. "Yeah, tell it to wait outside… I'm too tired to care…"

An idea entered the thing's mind as he responded, "Easily remedied," as he cast some kind of spell on Sonic, lifting him up off the couch.

Sonic was being filled with newfound energy, and in a surge of it, he shouted, "Good morning, Robotropolis! Oh, yeah! I'm up!" The spell dissipated, and the cerulean hedgie fell back to the couch. "I'm wide awake?" he exclaimed. "How'd ya do that? And who are you?"

The thing slightly bowed and answered, "I am the Oracle of Delphius." Sonic didn't really get a single word of what he said.

"The what of who?" he asked cluelessly. With one flick of the wrist, the Oracle summoned a table smack dab in the middle of Sonic's living room, causing Sonic to get the wrong idea of what he was. "I get it. I'm dreaming," he told himself. Another flick of the wrist from the Oracle, and a platter of chili dogs appeared on that very same table, and that caused Sonic to immediately jump off the couch. "Whoa! This dream is way past cool!"

He sat down at the table and started munching on the chili dogs, and as he did, he noticed that his fever was gone, too. "Now that I have your attention," started the Oracle. "it is time you found out who you are." He paused for a few seconds before saying, "Prince Sonic." Sonic immediately stopped munching. He was a prince? How awesome was that! He couldn't wait to tell Manic about this! "Yes, Prince Sonic. And you are not alone in your quest."

That was obvious to Sonic. "Yeah, I know. I got unc and the other Freedom Fighters!"

The Oracle mentally sighed at Sonic's obstinacy. "You also have a brother and a sister."

And with that, Sonic spit the chili dogs out of his mouth and onto the Oracle's hand, throwing the two chili dogs in his hand in random directions. "What?"

Sonic immediately apologized for what he did. "Sorry about spitting the chili on ya, orc! Wow! A brother and a sister, but where are they?"

The Oracle, who was wiping the almost liquid chili from his hand, replied, "They are close, but to find them, you must sing the song that is in your heart, young hedgehog." And the Oracle started to disappear, leaving Sonic with many questions in his mind.

"Hey, whoa, whoa! Wait! What song? How come nobody ever says what they mean? Song in my heart?" Sonic couldn't think of a song in his heart until his medallion started glowing, and his mind was filled with a song. He looked at his guitar, and then ran over to it and started playing.

At the same time, Manic was starting to get ready for his date when his medallion started glowing as well. "Whoa! What on Mobius is wrong with my medallion?" All of a sudden, he felt the urge to play some song that he didn't think he even knew, and he started tapping his drumsticks on things around him like a drum set, and he could swear he heard Sonic's voice…

As Sonic started strumming, he thought he could hear Manic's mad drumming skills and a keyboard being played in the background. He started singing:

_There's something missing  
Something's not quite right  
And I can feel it calling  
To me every night_

Sonic stopped singing, and both he and Manic heard the voice of a woman singing a couple lines:

_A little voice inside  
Tells me someone is out there  
And I must never give up  
Searchin' everywhere_

And with that, Manic felt the need to sing as well to provide backup as Sonic sang the main lines:

_**Someday!  
**__We are gonna be together  
__**Someday!  
**__Life will be so much better  
__**Someday!  
**__We will build a bond no one can break_

_**Someday!  
**__Up in the clouds above  
__**Someday!  
**__Ignited in the light of love  
__**Someday!  
**__The story can only end one way  
__We'll be together __**someday**_

_**Someday!  
**__We are gonna be together  
__**Someday!  
**__Life will be so much better  
__**Someday!  
**__We will build a bond no one can break_

_**Someday!  
**__Up in the clouds above  
__**Someday!  
**__Ignited in the light of love  
__**Someday!  
**__The story can only end one way  
__We'll be together __**someday  
**__Someday!  
__Be together __**someday**__!_

After the song had ended, Manic looked over in the direction Sonic lived and asked himself, "What was that?" but somehow, he had this feeling that his love for Sonic wasn't right. He didn't know what it was, but some voice inside his head told him that Sonic was actually a lot closer than a boyfriend to him.

Halfway across town, Sonic smiled at himself, knowing he had just found his siblings. "They're out there!" he exclaimed, but he immediately realized just who was playing the drums back there… and he started crying.

He dropped his guitar and fell to his knees. "Oh, God…" he whispered. "No… That can't be true… No, no, no… Manic… he can't be… Manic is my brother?" Fate had surely dealt him a cruel hand. The boy he loved was his biological brother. "Why, why, why, why…? Why do you have to be my brother?" He had had an incestual relationship with someone and didn't even know it, but still…

"But incest is so wrong!" he yelled at himself. "Dammit, Sonic! What is wrong with you? You fell in love with your brother! Your damn brother, for God's sake! Does God hate me that much?" The cobalt hedgie was definitely having mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, he still loved Manic, and nothing could change that, but on the other, he knew that incest was even more frowned upon than homosexuality, and that it was morally wrong. Was it though? If he didn't even know that Manic was his brother, then should it really matter?

"Whatever…" he told himself. "I still have a date to go to. _Nothing_ is going to stop me from loving Manic. I'm sorry, God, but you have to realize how I feel about this." He quickly wrote a note for Uncle Chuck to remind him that he was going to his date, as Chuck was sometimes forgetful, and then sped off toward the Death Egg Club, where he knew he was going to have to tell Manic the truth, but something told him that Manic already knew.

When he arrived at the club, he saw that the stage was empty, and sitting on it were a guitar, a drum set, and a piano. He felt the guitar just beckoning him up to the stage, and so he got up there and started playing a riff that he had come up with in his spare time.

Ferrell was walking Manic to the Death Egg Club when, all of a sudden, Manic, heard a riff, and he recognized the riff as one of Sonic's. "I know that riff! Sonic's already there! Shoot!"

Ferrell raised an eyebrow at this, as he didn't hear anything. "Riff? What riff? I don't hear any music."

Manic shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Whatever. All I know is that Sonic's already at the club. Meet ya back at the hideout later, Ferrell!" And with that, Manic ran off toward the club.

When he entered, he saw Sonic on the stage, playing the riff he had just heard. "Hey, dude!" he exclaimed to the blue hedgehog. Sonic turned to see him and smiled, and Manic smiled back. "Mind if I join in?" Sonic shook his head. He didn't mind at all. He knew how amazing Manic's drumming skills were. After all, he had just heard them. As Manic started drumming away on the drum set with his special drumsticks, Sonic played the riff once again.

However, their duo was made a trio by a pink hedgehog about their age as she stepped in and said, "You guys are great!" She walked over to the piano and started playing a tune, and the two boys started playing along with her. For a good fifteen seconds, all three of them were actually enjoying themselves, even Sonic, who was still depressed from his earlier revelation. That is, until a battalion of SWATbots busted down one of the walls of the club and pointed their guns at the three hedgehogs. "Citizens, you are under arrest," one of them said in a very robotic voice.

The girl walked over to Sonic and Manic and said, "My name's Sonia. Who are you?"

Since they were obviously pressed for time, Sonic responded, "I'm Sonic, and that's Manic. We're your brothers!" Both Sonic and Manic felt like they had taken a bullet to the chest when the cerulean hedgie said that.

"We are?" asked Manic, hoping it wasn't true, but Sonic only nodded his head in reply. It was official. Their love couldn't possibly get any more taboo than that, but they had to keep their emotions under control, and they couldn't very well comfort each other, especially when there were so many SWATbots around.

"Look, I'll explain later," started Sonic. "but right now, we've got other stuff to worry about. If they're coming after us, then they'll surely be looking for our families. We need to go make sure they're okay. Meet me at the public square in forty-five minutes." Both Sonia and Manic nodded, and they all weaved their way through SWATbot fire, each of them going toward their homes.

The first to arrive at his home was Sonic, but what he came home to was an utter mess. "Unc!" he cried, but his voice just echoed through the house. "Unc! Uncle Chuck! Uncle Chuck, where are you?" He searched every nook and cranny of the house, and he even went to check the hideout, but Chuck was in neither place. When he arrived in the public square half an hour early, he realized no one was there, and he collapsed to his knees, crying for the second time that day. "Everything bad just had to happen on the same day, huh?" he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Manic arrived at his little hideout that he lived in with Ferrell, but he found it to be completely bare of anything but their two beds. "Ferrell! Where are you?" All he heard was an empty echo of his voice. On the ground, he saw a piece of cloth, and it wasn't just any piece. It was a piece from Ferrell's clothes. Manic's fingers tightly closed around the fabric scrap out of both anger and sorrow. "Ferrell's really gone…" He ran out of the hideout, tears already threatening to run down his face.

When he arrived at the public square fifteen minutes later, he was delighted to see Sonic there. He ran up and hugged him, letting the tears escape from his eyes. "Sonic, they took Ferrell!" He cried onto Sonic's shoulder for about three minutes before asking, "Is Chuck okay?" However, Sonic solemnly shook his head. He could tell Sonic had been crying before he had gotten there. "I'm sorry, Sonic…" At that point, Manic was about to kiss Sonic, but he couldn't now… If anyone saw them hugging, they could just say that it was a friendly embrace, and nothing more.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and Sonia arrived, but by the time she did, Sonic and Manic had already broken their embrace. "They took Lady Windermere…" she somberly said, but she didn't cry. She was definitely stronger when it came to things like that.

Sonic, who had mostly recovered, said, "Okay, we've gotta find everyone. They can't be too far!" Both Manic and Sonia nodded, but as they were about to run off, none other than the Oracle stopped them.

"It is already too late, young hedgehogs…" He showed them a picture of Chuck, Ferrell, and Lady Windermere, Sonia's surrogate mother, but there was one odd thing about this picture.

"They've already been roboticized…" Sonia pointed out.

"Now, you three must embark on a journey before you can stop Robotnik," stated the Oracle. "It will be a journey in which you will learn about trust and the bonds of family, and you will learn about the power of your medallions." All three of them looked at the glass medallions hanging from their necks.

"I've always wondered about this," said Sonia.

"Yeah," responded Manic. "And why I couldn't bear to take it off."

The Oracle conjured up a scroll from thin air and handed it to Sonic. "This will tell you everything. Good luck, you three…"

With that, the Oracle disappeared from sight, and Sonic unrolled the scroll. "Oh, man…" he said. "We've got a long way to go. C'mon. I'll explain on the way." And with that, the three of them walked away from the public square and into Robotropolis…

* * *

By the time they found a place to stay for the night, Sonic had explained everything that was on the scroll. In a nutshell, they had to restore their mother to the throne of Mobotropolis. It was a large feat indeed, but they could handle it, especially with their medallions. Each one contained a special instrument, the one they each liked to play: Sonic had a guitar, Manic had a drum set, and Sonia had a keyboard. These instruments each had special powers, but exactly what they were, however, they'd have to find out for themselves.

Later that night, however, while Sonia and Manic were sleeping, Sonic couldn't sleep at all. He walked down to the hideout's entrance and exited for the time being, since he could think more clearly outside. Right next to the hideout, he found a bench and sat on it, and he started thinking. How on Mobius could something this terrible happen…? How could the person that Sonic loved so much be his brother? It just didn't seem right. "How could you have fallen in love with your damn brother, you idiot?" he asked himself.

However, he hadn't heard Manic come outside, and the emerald hedgehog said, "The same reason that I fell in love with you." He walked over to Sonic and sat down next to him. "You're not the only one that's struggling with this, Sonic. My question is, though, how can it really be bad if we fell in love with each other long before we knew we were related? I love you, Sonic. Nothing is going to change that."

Sonic shook his head at Manic's naivety. "But it has to change, Manic. It has to. We can't go on like this."

"Who says we can't? Besides Robotnik?" asked Manic. It was definitely a good question, because Sonic couldn't think of an answer.

"But—" And that was all Sonic got out before Manic kissed him. It felt so good, and neither of them found any doubt in their hearts that they loved each other. After a full thirty seconds, they broke away from the kiss, and the cobalt hedgehog said, "You're right, but we'll have to keep it on the down-low. If God and society hate us for this, then oh, well."

With that, they hugged each other, and then went back to bed. They knew that they loved each other, but they knew that they were still going to struggle with the fact that they were brothers.

* * *

_Aww... Poor hedgies... They didn't mean to... All they wanted was some love... Anyway, I hope you liked, and please, PLEASE review! I only got one review for the first chapter, and that was an anonymous one, too! Don't get me wrong, I like any and all reviews (as long as they aren't flames), but I want more! Please? Thank you in advance!_

-Tails Luv-er


	3. Chapter Two

_Wow! Yet another chapter, and this one's long, too! 4,978 was the word count on Word (if you don't count these and the two words that say "Chapter Two). I wrote almost five thousand words in one chapter! I am on a roll today! Yahoo! Anyway, I didn't think there was enough romantic stuff in the last chapter, so I decided to pump it up just a bit for this one while not making it seem too out of place (I at least tried not to make it seem out of place, anyway). Well, I hope you like, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two

A couple days had passed. They had each found out the power of their medallions. Sonic's guitar could summon laser after laser, Sonia's keyboard could summon fog that would disorient and disable SWATbots, and Manic's drums could cause seismic activity. Already, Sonic and Manic had a close brother-sister bond forming with Sonia, but they were still unsure about their own relationship. Keeping their romantic relationship seemed so wrong, but everything they did felt so right. It was as if they were meant to be together, but that social and moral values were put there just to make their suffering worse.

So far, they had managed to keep their relationship a secret from Sonia, and they tried their best to act like nothing more than brothers whenever they were even close to another person, especially their pink sister. They had a couple of close calls, though. One time, Sonia had barged in on them when they were kissing. If they'd have broken away even a millisecond later, she would have seen them. Luckily, she didn't suspect anything…

They had just found a vehicle that all three of them could use, and having just taken care of some SWATbots, they were relaxing…

* * *

Sonic was running down one of the streets of Robotropolis, trying to get his mind off of many things, his relationship with Manic included, when he saw a stand with the most delectable food ever. "Chili dogs!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he raced past the robotic stand. He ran right back to it and requested, "Three doggies with the works!" As the robot made him his chili dogs, the Sonic Underground van, named after their group, pulled up, and out stepped Sonia and Manic.

"Really, Sonic?" asked Sonia. "Chili dogs, now? We're on an important mission!"

Manic chuckled and replied, "You mean after your hair appointment?"

Both the cobalt and green hedgies chuckled while the pink one stomped her foot on the ground. "I mean my hair appointment. Appearance is important to most people."

Sonic flicked a coin toward the robot, and it gave him his three delicious-looking chili dogs, and then he shrugged. "I know what you mean, but I don't have to do anything to look this good!" Manic surely agreed with Sonic on that one.

Meanwhile, while Sonic was enjoying his chili dogs, Manic reached up to the vendor robot's countertop and stole all the packets of ketchup and mustard. For what, even Manic didn't really know. He just felt like stealing something.

Sonia, however, wasn't paying attention to Manic, and instead said to Sonic as he munched away, "Ew! Gross… Ugh… I guess that's what I get from hanging out with the lower class…" Unbeknownst to Manic, however, Sonic had seen him stealing the packets.

"Well, I'd rather be low class than no class." He grabbed Manic's wrist and continued, "Looks like we've got a bad case of sticky fingers."

Of course Manic gave him the same excuse that he had used for the past three years, "Hey, where I come from, you never know when you might need stuff."

Sonic's angry face was always Manic's downfall, however. "Put 'em back!" exclaimed the blue hedgie to the green one. Manic sighed and smiled as he took the packets out of his fanny pack and shuffled them back on the countertop. Sonic gave him a thumbs-up and responded, "Just see they stay there, all right." Sonic loved Manic with all his heart, but sometimes, he couldn't stand the emerald hedgehog's thieving ways.

After Sonic finished munching on his last chili dog, a small fissure appeared near them, and a TV showing Robotnik's face rose up from it. "Hello, citizens of Robotropolis. Let it be known that, tomorrow, I will officially be wed to Queen Aleena herself!" This stunned all three hedgehogs. Aleena was their mother. "And because I am a kind, generous, and caring tyrant," continued the round dictator. "I'll even allow… ugh, music… to be played at this joyous event."

As the TV sped off on its wheels, Sonic pointed at it and asked, "Did he say _wed_?"

Sonia looked at Sonic and inquired, "Did he say to the queen?"

Manic, just a slight bit irritated with their naivety, said, "Dude, did he say trap? Or was it just too obvious to mention?"

Sonia mentally kicked herself for that. "You're right, Manic. There's no way Mom would marry someone she doesn't love."

Sonic smiled as he made a comment. "And who could love a domineering old butthead like Doc Buttnik?"

And then, all of them thought of something at the same time. "Unless she were forced!"

Sonic had to think for a second. "If there's a one in a million chance Mom might be there," started the sapphire hedgehog.

"Then we need to be there, too!" finished Manic. The two hedgehogs sometimes had a habit of finishing each other's sentences.

Sonia smiled at her brothers' good thinking and said, "And I know just the person who could get us in there!" Both Sonic and Manic were stunned. They knew who Sonia was going to suggest.

"You don't mean?" they both asked at the same time.

Sonia nodded. "Bartleby."

She had told them about her former fiancé. He was even more stuck-up than she was, and that was saying something, but they honestly had no choice. He was the only aristocrat they knew, but they would have to use a disguise in order to get into Bartleby's estate. Sonic and Manic had come up with an idea that Sonia really didn't like, but she was going to have to live with it. They would dress up as carpet cleaners, and that's how they would get in. It was as simple as that, although the pink hedgehog did _not_ want to dress up in such an ugly outfit. The blue and green ones, however, liked that idea, mainly because they'd be wearing matching outfits.

As they all stepped up to Bartleby's mansion, Sonic was actually getting quite nervous and worried that someone might recognize them, because he honestly didn't trust the snooty noble. Sonic and Sonia were wearing fake mustaches, and Manic was wearing a fake beard, and they were all wearing hats and overalls, but Sonic still felt uneasy as Sonia pressed the button on the pager outside the gate. "Carpet cleaners!" yelled the pink hedgie into the pager.

Even in the first second, when nobody answered, Sonic started to walk away. "Oh, well, nobody's home! Let's go!" but Sonia grabbed his arm as Bartleby appeared on the small screen of the pager.

"Sorry, my good fellow, but there must be some kind of mis—" started the aristocrat.

However, Sonia interrupted him by ripping off her mustache and hat and saying, "Bartleby, it's me!"

As Bartleby greeted her, Manic noticed Sonic's uneasiness, and in order to quell it, he made sure that no one was watching, and then lightly kissed the cerulean hedgehog on the cheek. "Thanks, Manic…" he whispered, most of his nervousness dissipating.

Manic smiled and replied, "No prob." No matter what, though, Sonic still didn't trust Bartleby. Both of them turned as they heard the gate's latch release, and they were let inside.

"Be quiet, both of you," started Sonia. "As far as Bartleby's concerned, you're nothing more than carpet cleaners!"

"Sonia, my darling, how wonderful to see you!" exclaimed Bartleby as they all entered the house. They started walking down the hallway, and the rich noble continued, "Although, your ensemble is a bit to be desired… but I hear your mother's wedding is going to be tres chic!"

As they walked, however, Manic's attention was immediately drawn to the ornate decorations around him, and he started stuffing one thing after another into his fanny pack.

Sonic had heard Bartleby's comment, and he turned to Manic. The emerald hedgehog, hoping that Sonic hadn't caught him stealing, hid his hands behind his back, but Sonic only whispered, "This guy is tres bozo!"

Then, Bartleby made a nasty comment. "I'm so glad to know that your mother has finally come back to her senses." This had really hit all three of them, but Sonic really started to get mad at the snotty rich guy. "After all," he continued. "given your disreputable brothers, and the unfortunate fact that all three of you are wanted criminals, your family needs a major polish!"

Sonic couldn't take any more insults. He just couldn't! He ripped off his hat and mustache, and he ran over to Bartleby, putting his own face right in front of his. "One more word outta you, and I'm gonna polish this floor with your face! Got it?"

As Bartleby realized exactly who that was, he said, "Sonic? Oh, Sonia how could you possibly let your ruffian brothers into my home?" This made Sonic even angrier, and the cobalt hedgie started to growl.

Sonia pushed her brother away and reassured to Bartleby, "Don't mind him. He's just a bit overwhelmed with all of the fancy surroundings and all that." As the former fiancé and fiancée turned around and started talking again, Manic pulled Sonic away from them.

"Dude, calm down!" whispered the green hedgehog.

Sonic shook his head and responded, "I will not calm down! He just insulted us!" He sighed and pulled Sonic into a kiss after making sure no one was looking.

Ten seconds later, they broke away, and Manic said once again, "Calm down."

Sonic took a deep breath and replied, "I'm calm… I'm calm…" However, as he turned away to start walking back to Sonia and Bartleby, he saw Manic stuff something into his fanny pack.

"I am _not_ calm now, Manic." Manic faced him uneasily as he continued, "Excuse me, but you've just entered a no-shopping zone."

Manic shook his head. "Hear me out, okay? If we go and sell this stuff to an antique dealer I know, we could make a bundle for the resistance."

Sonic sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Ugh… I love you, but sometimes, you annoy me so much…" Manic was about to argue, but Sonic said, "Toss it!" The green hedgehog let his head hang as he handed everything in his fanny pack to Sonic, except for his drumsticks, of course. Sonic ran back around and put everything back where it belonged, and then they walked back to where Sonia and Bartleby were as if nothing had happened. Despite acting so romantic back there, though, they were still very uneasy about it.

As they continued to clean the carpets like they were actual carpet cleaners, Sonia continued to talk to Bartleby. "All you have to do is supply the music, dear." Sonia was really talking to him like she loved him, but it was obvious to both Sonic and Manic that she didn't love him.

"Oh, music…" started Bartleby. "Well, I don't know…" Sonia leaned up against him, her soft pink quills brushing up against his chin. "Okay, so I do know."

But Sonic and Manic were worried about other things. "Do you really think this guy is cool?" asked the emerald hedgie, but what would have been Sonic's reply was stopped before it even began as the ship of Robotnik's bounty hunters, Sleet and Dingo, landed outside.

"I think we're about to find out," responded Sonic.

Sonia noticed the ship as well, and in an attempt to cover things up, she sprayed some cleaning formula on a rag and started wiping down the carpet underneath her. "This should get rid of that spot, sir."

Not realizing what she was doing, Bartleby asked, "What spot?" but then saw the ship out of the corner of his eye. "And make sure it does!"

After a rather short conversation with Sleet and Dingo, they had agreed to let the aristocrat supply the music for the wedding. "You aren't so bad after all," started Sonic, but he felt the need to say what Sleet and Dingo had said earlier. "you wart on the nose of society, you!" The plan was then set. The Sonic Underground would play at the wedding, but what Bartleby didn't know is that they weren't going to play, and instead, they were going to do everything in their power to stop the wedding.

They disguised themselves once again, this time wearing powdered wigs and clothes styled as if they were from revolutionary times. Just before they arrived at the castle in their also-disguised car, however, while Sonia wasn't looking, Sonic gave Manic a quick kiss on the forehead to pay him back for all the love he had been given earlier.

As they stepped out of the car, Sonic and Manic marveled at the castle. It was changed from what it used to be, but it still retained some of its ornateness. "So this is the royal home sweet home…?"

Sonia seemed just a little peeved as she replied, "If Robuttnik hadn't stolen it from Mom, that is…" As she walked toward the castle, Sonic and Manic wondered what had gotten her panties in a bunch, but they didn't worry about it too much as they made their way to the room where they would be "practicing" for the night. It was loaded with classical instruments that they had no idea how to play.

After the robot that escorted them there left, all three of them took the instruments and threw them down the garbage chute. They weren't about to play those things… They went back to the little stage in the room and played a short song with their own instruments, mainly because they were just feeling like it, and then just practiced playing some random improvisations before a robot came in and handed them a note.

"Uh, oh!" exclaimed Sonia. "According to this, guys, no more rock and roll!" That was their cue!

Sonic started everything up with, "Well, excuse us! Is it hot in here? Man, this jacket's hot!" _In more ways than one, Sonic,_ thought Manic. Sonic took off his jacket and threw it over a hidden camera/audio recording device on the wall. He then took out an old MP3 player with speakers and started playing it, and both Sonia and Manic immediately got the gist of what he was doing, and they leaned in to discuss what would come next.

"We've gotta split up and find Mom, guys!" he exclaimed just under the music's volume. "Any ideas?"

Manic let out a small hum before he leaned up against a wall, but the wall actually opened up, revealing some sort of secret tunnel. "All right!" he exclaimed. "Secret passageway, anyone?"

He really hoped Sonic would catch his drift about this, that he wanted Sonic to come with him, but as he stepped in and said, "So, let's do it."

Sonia protested, "It's a good idea, but it lacks… _style_!" Sonic asked what she meant by style, and the pink hedgie then somehow turned her outfit into a bridesmaid dress.

Manic looked impressed, and he said, "Nice style, sis, but now that you're all dressed up, where ya gonna go?"

Sonia had already thought everything up. "While you explore the secret passageway, Sonic can look outside, while I make my way to the bridal chamber." It was a nice plan, but Manic had really hoped that Sonic could've come with him. They had barely gotten any alone time in the past few days, and when they had, the moment spoiler named Sonia would always barge in. Like that moment.

"You've got style by the mile, sis," complimented Sonic. "Let's all meet back here when we're a little older and wiser." And with that, they all sped off in the direction they needed to go.

While exploring outside, Sonic spotted something that was his ultimate weakness. "Chili dogs!" He stopped right in front of a vendor, and unlike most, this vendor wasn't robotic, which he found odd, but he didn't really pay it any heed. "Gimme a triple banger with quadruple chili! Extra spicy!"

The vendor politely replied, "Yes sir, coming right up!" and dished up a chili dog. When he was done, he gave the dog to Sonic.

"Awesome concoction, my good man!" exclaimed Sonic. "This is what I call a chili dog!" As soon as he was about to eat it, however, the chili dog stand transformed into a giant orange Venus fly trap, and it took Sonic into its mouth with one bite.

_Wait, orange…_ thought Sonic. _Dammit! That's Dingo, and that vendor must've been Sleet!_ Sonic cursed at himself for his stupidity. Then, however, he got an idea. He had this feeling that Dingo hated spicy things, and he hated to do this to a chili dog, but he had to. He threw the steaming hot frank right down Dingo's throat, and the orange man spat him up. He ran away from the scene as Dingo fell to the ground.

* * *

As Manic walked through the secret passageway, he kept thinking about Sonic. "Man… Why does he have to be my brother…? I mean, I love him so much!" He wished God wouldn't be so cruel to him. "Why do you hate me, God? Why…? I mean, I know I'm a thief, but I'm trying to break that habit…" He must have been being punished for something he didn't even know he did. He could feel tears coming once again. He hated himself for loving Sonic. Why did things have to be so complicated?

He needed to get his mind off it and focus on the mission, though. As he continued to walk, he felt along the walls for any secret switches, and he eventually found one. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he stepped through it. "Maybe this'll lead to the bridal chamber! Only one way to find out!"

He began walking up the stairs in there, but he soon realized that he was still wearing that stupid costume. "Time to ditch this ugly costume. Man, I bet Sonic thought I looked ugly in that thing… although he could definitely pull it off…"

When he had made it almost all the way up the stairs, it forked in two directions. The green hedgehog picked the left one, and after he did, he made it to the top and opened a secret door, but what he saw wasn't a bride. "Uh, oh!" he whispered.

What he saw was the most disturbing thing of his life. Robotnik was wearing some kind of corset, and it had artificial abdomen muscle on it. _Ugh… No matter what, Robuttnik can't look good… At least Sonic has real abs, and at least they don't poke out like that…_ He closed the door and headed in the other direction.

When he opened that one, he was actually in the bridal chamber this time, and he saw Sonia as well… along with a… bride! "Mom, what are you doing?" yelled Sonia.

Manic stepped out of the secret passageway, closing the door behind him, and asked, "Ma, you aren't seriously gonna marry that ugly Buttnik, are you?"

Sonic raced into the room as well, and the bride said, "Actually, I can't," in a voice that didn't sound at all like a woman's, let alone like Aleena's. She… or rather he… took off the veil he was wearing and continued, "because I'm already married to my job!" Dingo…

All three hedgehogs were slightly relieved. "Oh," sighed Sonia. "Thank goodness, it's only a trap…"

All three hedgies' eyes were filled with surprise as they realized this. "A trap?" They then realized that the other man was Sleet, and he called for the SWATbots. As the robots cornered them, Manic let out a yelp of fear, making Sonic wish so much that he could comfort the scared emerald hedgie right then.

Sonia, however, didn't seem scared at all as she ran up to Sleet. "Sleet! How dare you allow that Dingo thing to impersonate the queen!"

Sleet only smirked as he pressed the button on his molecule scrambler. "That's nothing. Check out what he's impersonating now!"

Dingo transformed into a boa constrictor and wrapped himself around Sonia as the platform they were on lowered into the floor, taking all three of them with it.

"Sonia!" exclaimed Sonic, obviously worried about his sister. However, the SWATbots started firing their lasers at Sonic, but he dodged all of them and said, "Ha! That all ya got! You're too slow!" The robots started to once again fire, but this time, they were much closer to hitting him. "Oh, me and my big mouth…"

Manic's voice grabbed Sonic's attention, though, as the cobalt hedgehog knocked over a bot. "Sonic, over here!" When he looked over at the emerald one, he saw that he was grabbing stuff, including antiques, out of his fanny pack and throwing it at the bots.

He'd been stealing again… "Manic, I thought I told you—" but he was interrupted by Manic.

"Like I said, ya never know when this stuff might come in handy!" However, he ran out of stuff in his pack, and he was defenseless as a SWATbot closed in on him. When it was about to smash him, Sonic rushed in and picked him up bridal style, making him blush.

"So, where's the secret passageway?" asked Sonic. The green hedgie he was carrying, who was still blushing a tiny bit, pointed toward a wall with a light on it.

"Over there, behind those bots. The light activates it." Sonic nodded, and when he got over to the wall, just to torture Manic a bit, he set the boy down in front of the bots.

"Special delivery for SWATbutts!" he exclaimed as he rushed over and pulled down on the light.

"Hey, what's the haps?" asked Manic as the cerulean hedgehog came back and picked him up, rushing through the secret door just before it closed.

The two of them made their way to the hall where the wedding was taking place, but when they got there, what they saw wasn't a wedding, but an adoption… of Sonia! Robotnik was going to adopt Sonia and become king… "Unless Queen Aleena fulfills the ancient law and proves she has not abandoned the throne!" exclaimed Bartleby. In his voice, both Sonic and Manic could tell that he didn't want him to become king.

"There's too many SWATbots to rush the stage," whispered Sonic. "We need a diversion!"

When Sonic said the word "diversion", Manic got an idea in his head and exclaimed, "Got it!"

Sonic looked at him with questioning eyes. "Got what?"

The green hedgehog simply shrugged his shoulders. "You'll know it when you see it! Gotta jam!" He ran off into the secret passageway again, this time knowing where he was going. He was going to the bridal room closet, and when he got there, he noticed that it was huge for a closet, but whatever…

He was there to get a disguise, and a disguise is what he found. He saw a dress that completely looked like something a queen would wear. Jokingly, he said, "Oh, oh, this is definitely me!" as he pulled it off the hanger. He found a crown as well, and he started to put on the dress. "Oh, man, I'm putting on a dress, of all things. I never thought the day would come when I'd be wearing a dress in front of Sonic." When he was completely dressed, however, he was found by some SWATbots, and they took him to a jail cell.

As they threw him in there, they didn't bother to get him out of the disguise, and he kidded around with them, "Hey, hey, watch the dress, guys! It wrinkles!" He quickly got out of the dress and started searching for a way out. Almost immediately, he spotted a manual lock over by the door, and he took a long and thin piece of metal from the crown he was wearing and used it to pick the lock. When the door opened, he congratulated himself and started to head back toward the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were getting really close to messy down in the hall, and both hedgies were waiting for Manic's arrival, although Sonia really didn't know which hedgehog she was waiting for. She was just waiting for someone to stop this thing. However, a voice called out from one of the balconies, "Halt! I forbid this ceremony!" Everyone in the room looked up at the balcony to see none other than Queen Aleena standing there.

"Nice going, Manic!" exclaimed Sonic as he ran up to the throne, which was where Sonia was seated.

"N-no!" stuttered Robotnik. "It can't be!"

Queen Aleena stepped forward and continued, "You are a blight upon this world, Robotnik! I, Queen Aleena, shall never abandon Mobius or my children as long as I may live!"

Everyone in the crowd soon started chanting, "Long live the queen!" before Robotnik ordered the SWATbots to seize her.

As the queen ran away from the scene, Sonic arrived in front of the bloated tyrant. "Hedgehog, you're defeated; admit it!"

Sonic smirked at him and said, "Only if you can catch me!" as he ran behind him and rolled him up in the rug beneath him.

"One burrito el grosso coming right up!" he shouted as the rug rolled down the stairs and out of the room. The blue hedgie ran over to Sonia and joked, "I just love these family get-togethers! Aren't they just lovely?"

Sonia smiled and replied, "They're the best, but where's Manic?"

Sonic smiled back and responded, "Milking his balcony scene to the max!"

Sonia was truly amazed by that. "That was Manic? Unbelievable!" She turned to look at the SWATbots that were now firing at them. "Uh, maybe we should go," she said to Sonic, and her cobalt brother whisked her away from the scene.

When they arrived outside, they had thought that Manic had been captured, because a disguised person was riding on a robotic horse, but they were captured and brought to Robotnik. As they watched Robotnik smirk at his victory, they realized that wasn't Manic, and so did Robotnik as he pulled down the hood. It was only a ragdoll. Soon enough, Manic walked over to them, and Sonia congratulated both him and Sonic. "Great work, guys!"

Manic smiled and asked, "Which part?"

"Your impersonation of Mom, what else?" stated Sonia.

Sonic smiled and responded, "Yeah, it sure was great, Manic!"

Manic bowed playfully and said, "So kind, but I didn't do it." He pointed to Sonic. "I thought it was you."

Sonia raised an eyebrow. "So if it wasn't Sonic, and it wasn't Manic, then it had to be…"

All three of them thought and said the same thing simultaneously. "Mom!"

* * *

Later that night, Sonic was sitting outside once again. He had gotten really romantic with Manic earlier that day, and he kind of wished he hadn't. He loved Manic more than he had ever loved anyone, but he knew he had to stop. "Sonic, Manic is your brother! Not your lover!" he told himself. "Get over it, you dummie!" Manic, who had earlier been sleeping, heard yelling outside, and he went to check it out, and he saw Sonic sitting on the ground, eyes closed, ready to let tears fall.

Instead of just allowing the tears to fall, however, Manic walked over and sat next to Sonic, cuddling up with him, leaning his head on Sonic's not-too-muscular chest. "I've said it once," started Manic. "And I'll say it again. I love you. Nothing changes that."

Sonic sighed and started petting the back of Manic's head. "I know that… It's just that everyone views it as wrong, but…"

The blue hedgehog couldn't get it out, so Manic helped him out a bit. "But it feels so right, huh?"

Sonic nodded and continued, "I know this is hurting you on the inside, too, but I know it's hurting me more. My whole love life has been wrong. I'm just not sure if I can accept that…"

Manic looked up at Sonic, his eyes glowing like sapphire glowsticks in the dark. "You don't have to accept that it's been wrong. I think we fell in love for a reason. It's been three years since we met each other, right? If, for three years, we were in love with each other, I don't see how this changes it. Sonic… I. Love. You." He got off Sonic's chest and kissed the blue hedgehog for the third time that day, but the kiss lasted for a minute, longer than any of their recent ones.

"Now, come on, Sonic," started Manic, partially out of breath from the kiss that was so long. "Let's get back to bed." He started to stand up, but Sonic grabbed his hand.

"Let's sleep out here," he suggested. "It's rather nice out." Manic smiled, glad to see Sonic back to himself for now. Sonic laid down on the grass, and Manic followed suit, but instead of laying his head on the grass, he laid it on Sonic's chest.

Sonic wrapped an arm around Manic, and the green hedgie asked, "But what if Sonia sees us?"

Sonic smiled. "She won't. I know we'll wake up before she does. Now, let's sleep." Within only a few minutes, both of them were sleeping soundly, but they didn't know who had been standing at the door of the van, listening to their whole conversation.

"I knew they already knew each other," started Sonia. "but this is worse than I thought. Oh, man, God must really hate those two to give them a fate like this." She definitely didn't hate them for this. She completely sympathized with them. "Don't worry, you guys. Your secret's safe with me…" She wasn't the snooty sister that they thought she was when it came to stuff like this…

* * *

_Aww... Sonia isn't as bad as we thought, now is she? Anyway, about reviews... PLEASE! I'm begging you, here! I want reviews! Is that really too much to ask for? Just one or two reviews per chapter would even suffice, but I didn't get any for the last chapter. Please review, for goodness sake! Thank you if you review, and if you don't, thank you for reading anyway!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
